A different way of causing DOOM
by zorks1
Summary: Discontinued
1. Going forwards with a quick glimpse back

"ZIM!"

With a grunt of annoyance, Zim slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to focus his blurred vision. Lifting his head from his desk, looking around the room to remember where he is. White walls, jars of chemicals lined up in order, big desks with gas taps and sinks attached to them.

"_Ah, I must be in science" _Zim pondered, letting out a yawn before continuing his thoughts "_which means the one yelling was..." _

"ZIM, THIS IS THE SEVENTH TIME I'V CAUGHT SLEEPING IN MY CLASSESS, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF BOY?"

Looking towards the source of the hideous sound, Zim found himself looking at a human hag staring daggers at him, that was the human saying wasn't it? Ah I'll get back to that latter, anyway this human's face was covered in wrinkles and was sagging, so it was hard to determine what emotion she was feeling, probably anger from the shouting fit she just had. Her head was covered by what seemed to be grey hair, though he was positive she just used a very old mop for a wig. A wicked smirk came to his face when he realised who this person was.

"Well Miss Crove the thing is this is too easy for Zim you see" Zim said slickly, inwardly cursing at the annoying habit he has of talking in third person "Zim means what's the point of copying down information or listening to your lectures when Zim always passes science exams in flying colours"

Miss Crove's face turned a deep red, this meant she was either embarrassed, nervous or mad, he guessed the latter. "Well **ZIM**" She spat out "here is a paper on the topic we will do after this one" laying out a paper in front of him "complete this by the end of the period and you can save yourself from several after school detentions" without waiting for a reply, she walked back to the front of the class to continue whatever she was doing.

Shrugging, Zim looked down at the sheet and quickly read it over. Out of habit he made a devilish smirk _"heh, child's play, hell Zim could of done this as a newly produced smeet"_. Clicking his pen he set out to once again humiliate his teacher.

_(25 minutes later...)_

RIIINNNGGG "Well class that the end of the period, remember to read page 141 to 143 and complete questions from page 144 to 145" the class quickly fled into the hallways for lunch, Miss Crove turned towards Zim, only to turn purple from seeing Zim once again asleep. Walking up to the sleeping green boy she yelled at the top of her lungs "**ZIIIIIIIMMMMM!**" Jolting awake Zim looked at his teacher with a vicious glare before instantaneously regaining his composure.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was beaten by Zim "before you ask Miss, yes Zim did complete my paper, within 10 minutes Zim might add, so Zim went back to sleep to wait for the end of the period, Zim hopes my answers are to your standards" giving a vicious smirk offering her his paper.

Snatching it out of his gloved hands, the hag gripped the paper and as her eyes started to dart across the paper. As time went by her grip lightened on the sheet and becoming less tense overall, after a minute or two she let out a sigh before grimly telling Zim "out of my class."

Zim's smirk widened even more than it seemed possible in pride and victory before testing his luck with one more quip "sooo, does that mean Zim have no after school detentions Miss..."

"**I SAID OUT**"

Deciding not to test Miss Crove's short temper, Zim walked briskly out into the hallway just managing to hear her mumble something quite rude in the humans language, giving a small laugh he continued towards the cafeteria.

_(Cafeteria, 5 minutes later...)_

While locating his usual hangout table Zim stared to reminisce over his 5 years on earth, he started in elementary school in the seventh grade and now in high school eleventh grade or junior as they called it. For the first 2 and a-half years Zim stayed the same size and realised if he didn't upgrade his disguise, even the dumb classmate would realize something is up, however 3 months later he put on his normal outfit only to realize it was tighter then comfortable, when he asked the computer to scan for the problem it had told him he had grown. After the shocking discovery he researched why an adult Irken like him just randomly started to grow, turns out there were several factors to why this happened, the less polluted air, low gravity and his slow adaptation to the horrible but nutritional food. He started out at a messily 4'8" to a now a gigantic 5'11", well gigantic in Irken standards anyway, it was just one inch under the qualifications of being named tallest not that it mattered he told himself _(But it did)._

He realised that after getting a beating _(or few) _in freshman years that he needed to change his personality or get tall and buff friends, he tried the latter but it only resolved in more humiliating beatings, so after deep thought _(and a few more beatings)_ Zim decided to smarten up. First he got rid of his shouting as that caused the most beatings, second was his constant insulting of his enemies, he tried to stop himself from talking in third person but, alas, he could not get rid of this habit no matter how hard he tried. He also decided to tone up when he hit his growth spurt.

He got more earth-like clothes to fit in, he now wore a black long sleeve t-shirt with pink stripes covering the shoulders and sleeves, he wears a pair of black jeans that are just tight enough to look good and lose enough to feel comfortable in everyday activities, along with knee high black combat boots and a pair of half elbow length black gloves. To go with his Gothic looking theme as humans call it, Zim got a new black wig in the back it came down to his shoulders, 2 bangs that framed the side of his face that came down to his mouth and in the front several bangs that either just reached his eyes or half way down them.

Overall his lean figure, along with his height, clothes, hair, skin, spiked teeth and lack of ears and nose made him the type of guy no-one would want to fuck with and allowed him to get away with nasty insults and his new sarcastic demeanour with about 99% of the school. His_ "exotic"_ looks strangely attracted some people, but he sent them running by flashing his teeth and glaring.

His reminiscing was cut short with a shout "Zim stop daydreaming and get your green butt over here" snapping out of it, a vicious grin took Zim's face as he made his way to the table from where he was called.

\- - - - - - - - - - –- - –- –- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ill try and answer any possible questions you will ask in the future (if I actual get asked something)

-will not be any slash pairings with main characters(no offence) I might do minor one or two

-will be several ocs

-there will be pairings

-characters will a bit ooc

-this will probably not get finished, just giving you a heads up as I'm not good at sticking to something

Side note you can comment whatever you want (I'll probably not read them, again no offence)

If you feel I'm shit feel free to say so, I am terrible at writing and its my first time


	2. New friends and a old comrade

Ah, I thought that when I got reviews I would feel monotone about it, but to be honest it gives me butterflies in my stomach...

...sadly that doesn't suit my depressing personality.

Thank you BubsyFan101 you are to kind.

"Well gentlemen, Zim has arrived, you may now bask in his almighty presence" Declared Zim as he sat down, earning a chuckle from the group. "So, Zim wonders how everyone's day has gone so far."

"It was pretty good until Miss Crove started shouting at you, you know I have sensitive hearing, so why do you always have to go and piss her off" stated a nervous voice to his right.

Taking a bite out of his _errrr _filthytofu burger before responding "eh, but why does the hags shouting effect you Marcus?" Accidentally spiting chucks of food towards the now identified Marcus.

Marcus's face scrunched up, he straightened his glasses before replying as calm as possible "Well, FRIST Zim, don't talk with your mouth full, it's absolutely disgusting, SECOND, I have been sitting next to you in science since the start of the first semester, WHICH WAS 5 WEEKS AGO AND I KEEP REMINDING YOU EVERY DAMN DAY!" Marcus's sudden outburst drew onlookers, realising his problem, blushing furiously he nervously stuttered out "errrr, d-don't mind u-us, pl-please contin-tinue on."

Zim and the others at the table roared in laughter, adding more red to Marcus's blush. As Zim continue to laugh he started to recall when he first met his first high school friend.

_(Gym lockers, 3 years ago...)_

"_NO NO** NO**, YOU FILTHLY PATHETIC MONKEYS SHALL NOT LOCK **ZIM** IN YOUR INFERIOR HOLDING CELLS, COME BACK HERE AND LET YOUR SUPERIOR OUT" Screamed Zim at the top of his lungs, only for it to be naught as his inferiors to walk away laughing._

_Cursing in the ancient Irken language, Zim accessed his lock pick feature from his pack to escape the locker, after exiting the tiny Irken let out a sigh. He turned to leave when..._

"_W-wait please help m-me out, they lo-ocked me in here" came a desperate but silent call for help a few lockers from Zim._

_Zim looked towards the locker from where the sound had came from, he took small steps towards the locker pondering what he should do. Now standing in front of the locker Zim stared at it for seemed for ages before saying "Why?"_

"_Why w-what?" came a nervous response._

"_**Why **should Zim let you out?" Zim spoke slowly as if he was explaining this to someone with low intelligence._

"_Um, well I-I could do your ho-homewor..."_

"_Zim does not need that as Zim always passes in flying colours."_

"_errrr, h-how about money..."_

"_Zim does not require you pathetic money."_

_A long silence followed Zim's latest response, thinking the human had run out of things to offer. Letting out a __scoff_,_ Zim turned to leave this pathetic human when it made another offer._

"_My friendship?"_

_This response made Zim let out an evil cackle of laughter, when he quietened down let out 2__two__ words "How __**pathetic**__" and out of the goodness in his heart, "NAH, Just kidding", out of pity, Zim freed the human from his cell._

_Zim then studied the human that fell out, he stood around 4'11", very short for a human in the 9__th__ grade only 3 inch's taller then him, __he had no muscles, seeming to be just skin and bone. His skin was very pale, almost as pale as Dib-sticks sister, he wore a pair of thin glasses and had those weird thi__ng__s on his teeth, bracelets? That wasn't it but Zim didn't care for the name. He had short curly brown hair, looking like someone tried to com__b__ it but the __comb__ broke._

_He then continued his study the human by looking at his clothes... He saw why he was targeted, his outfit was fitting the humans nerd/geek theme, blue buttoned up collared shirt tucked into baggy brown shorts, white knee high socks with grey sneakers._

_The embarrassed teen let out fast squeak "thank y-you" only to get more fidgety under Zim's glare "m-my n-n-name is __M__a-__M__arcus."_

"_Did I ask __to acquire__ your name, __**Marcus?**__"_

"_N-no, b-bu..." before he could finish, his work slipped out of his hands and down onto the floor, blushing even more then it seemed possible, he bent down to pick up his work. Zim scoffed at the patheticness of this human, he went to leave again, but one of the filthy humans pages caught his eye, curious he bent down snatched __it __up against Marcus's protests and read._

"_This..." Zim whispered, before bellowing "IS FANTASTIC. SUCH LEVEL OF INTE__L__LECT ZIM HAS NEVER MET ANOTHER FILTHY HUMAN __IN THIS DAMN SCHOOL__ THAT __NEARLY__ MATCHES__ ZIM'S ALMIGHTY INTERLECT" after calming down he went over to Marcus, slapping his back causing him to jump, Zim then continued "well then Marcus, I believe this is the start of a beautiful acquaintanceship" handing the sheet back._

_A nervous grin grew on Marcus's face "you th-think that's impressive, you s-should see m-my report on Astro..._

_(back to the present...)_

His laughter now dying down, Zim compared this Marcus to the Marcus 3 years ago, although he had gained little to no muscles, Marcus grew 1 foot and 6 inches making him now 6'5", his hair grew more wild and seemed so uncontrollable that Zim believed no comb or brush could tame it. Marcus also lost his braces, giving him a white pearly smile _(it really creeped Zim out)_.

Marcus slightly changed his wardrobe now his blue buttoned shirt was unbuttoned and had a plain white shirt underneath, none of which were tucked in to black work shorts, he still wore sneakers but used white ankle socks instead of the knee high ones. At one point in school he used contacts, but after a month, he found it too irritating and went back to glasses.

A thick heavy voice interrupted Zim's thoughts "AH, Marcus, why you always blushing and stuttering, huh?" came from a large muscular form on the opposite side of the table from Zim, causing the red to return to Marcus's face, turning to Zim the person then started up a conversation "you'd think after 2 years he would man up, aye green beast" causing Zim to snicker.

Marcus turned to his friend diagonal from him "I only do this cause you guys are always embarrassing me" stated the stressed lanky teen.

"But you were the one shouting, no?"

Beaten, the nervous teen could only stutter out "s-shut up Vas'sn."

Vas'sn or Vas as he prefers, let out a booming laugh. Zim let out a snicker of his own and started to remember the stranger circumstances that led him to befriending Vas.

_(School car park, After hours, 2 years ago)_

"_JUST GIVE UP YOU GREEN FREAK" yelled the ring leader of the jock pack._

"_HOW ABOUT YOU GO BACK TO YOUR SECOND RATE HOUSE AND TAKE YOUR BOYFRIENDS WITH YOU" Yelled a blood lusting Zim._

_How did this happen you ask, Zim was walking out of school when he saw two jocks cornering Marcus, to make it short, Zim threw a punch while holding back to scare them off, next thing he knows is Zim is fighting nine jocks including their leader, now three are unconscious, two are struggling and the other four perfectly fine are pushing a tired and battered Zim to the limit, while also protecting Marcus._

_Zim was sure he could take them, until there new recruit Vas'sn came in to help. Now Zim had grown 4 inches in the last half year making him 5'0" but was still dwarfed by Vas'sn who was about 5'8" give or take and did Zim mention he was also pure muscle. One punch was all it took from this monster to put Zim down._

_Walking towards the downed Irken, Vas then said "I DO NOT LIKE BULLIES". Zim looked up in disbelief at what Vas said, confused he decided to do a quick study of the human. His face had almost no fat on it, it seemed that even his face had more muscles than Marcus had in his entire body. Like all jocks he had his hair gelled up, it was black and spiky like a hedgehog, he also had a red band around his head, Zim guested it was to keep his hair up but then what was the point of the gel? Humans are strange._

_He wore a skin tight grey t-shirt that helped display his ridiculous muscles, he also had a pair of navy blue cargo pants and what seemed to be a cross between rugby boots and sneakers, probably for the purpose of kicking._

_Zim spat out blood at Vas, before screaming "I ADMIT I MIGHT BE A BIT OF A BULLY, BUT IT WAS YOUR FRIENDS WHO WHERE PICKING ON MARCUS, SO I DECIDED TO TEACH THE GUTLESS MONKEYS A LESSON!", screaming was not a good idea, as it made him have a coughing fit, filling his mouth with more blood._

_The defect expected another kick his way but it never came, he looked up to see Vas'sn staring at him in confusion then glancing to the cowering form of Zim's only human friend. __An insistence rage grew upon the jocks face, Zim made a gulp of fear as he thought he was as the humans say, Fucked. Only for the Goliath to turn around and march towards the now cowering jocks, a wicked grin found its way onto Zim__s__ bruised and __blooded__ face, only for his pak to force him into hibernation mode._

_(Back to the present...)_

Zim woke up in the nurses office to see Marcus and surprisingly, Vas'sn, who apologised sincerely, begging for forgiveness. Zim enjoyed the grovelling, but Marcus went and spoiled his fun by saying it was not his fault. They all hit it of quite fast. Marcus and Vas enjoyed the geeky stuff that Zim could never get into, no matter how hard his nerdy friend tried, while Zim and Vas started challenging the jocks whenever they tried to pick on any one, Vas did it to protect others, Zim did it to get the thrill of fighting, earning him the title "_Green Beast"_ from Vas.

Since then Vas changed a bit, only growing a surprising 2 inches making Zim taller then him, but his muscles didn't stop growing. He kept the same hair style but got rid of the head band, he also got a new black jacket with a blue sickle and hammer, turned out he was part Russian, who knew.

Back to reality Zim looked at his last human friend diagonal from him, confused on why he was so quiet "Hey Avery, why are you so silent, huh?" taking the last bite of his burger.

The "_lady killer"_ turn toward Zim, closing his eyes and giving him a _"dreamy"_ smile as the stupid human women of this school commented, what the fuck was dreamy about that smile, the damn thing gave him nightmares. Anyway, his friend responded in a slick voice "well sexy green I was admiring how cute Marcus was when he was blushing."

Ah, now he wished he kept his mouth shut as talking to his bisexual friend usually ended in argument from Zim's side and annoying flirting from the playboy. Zim started to remember the time him and this... Actually he is not worth the flashback, They met half way through last year in the hallways, Avery being the man-whore he was decided to hit on Zim, so Zim did whatever any confused asexual Irken would do, attacked the thing confusing him.

Through a detention the two got, they talked it out, apologised and somehow became friends. In Zim's defence Irken's 99% of the time turned out asexual, around 0.998% were straight and the small 0.002% were gay. To see a man hit on a group of women and then on him, confused him and gave him a question with an unclear answer, one of his top 5 annoyances.

Anyway, Avery stood at 6'1" irritating him that some human slut was taller then him, he had as humans women said _"a face of a god", _a golden tan along with wavy blonde hair, he was just a little less muscular then Zim, making him the fantasy of most filthy human girls, _errrr,_ disgusting.

Now to his clothes he wore a pale yellow shirt, along with a grey jacket over top and a burgundy scarf in between the two. He had dusty grey jeans with a pair of black Winklepickers. And as if all this wasn't enough he had a pair of designer brand glasses which he never wore just had them sitting in his hair.

To be honest Zim didn't know how they where still friends, probably due to the fact that the missing friend at the table always calmed me down, but he didn't seem to be here. This could get ugly fast.

Giving Avery the most vicious snare and glare I could make, I venomously spat out _**"say that again man-whore."**_

And as usual, Avery didn't get the hint, smirking he responded "why are you mad, OH, is it because of those girls I had an orgy with, don't be jealous, you can come next time _sexy green._"

Vas and Marcus were silent knowing that I was going to lose it, but just before I answered, I was interrupted by a familiar voice "sorry I'm late guys, I was helping my English teacher clean up the room, since all the others left it in a mess" greeted the final friend as he sat down on Zim's left.

Basically forgetting the fight that nearly happened, Zim decide to greet his best friend "About time Skoodge, Zim thought you bunked" finishing his sentence dripping in sarcasm to see if his friend would notice.

"Zim, I'm shocked that you would even consider that my friend" responding sadly, thinking he gave that impression that he would do that something as atrocious as leaving school during school hours.

Zim gave a small chuckle at his fellow Irken's gullibility, they have known each other since they were smeet. The ex-invader has been living on earth with Zim for 4 and a-half years now, always going along with Zim's plans no matter what. After being sick of having no friends at school Zim "_encouraged_" Skoodge to get a disguise and join him.

Skoodge was originally 4'10", 2 inches taller then Zim, but has now grown to a decent 5'7", now making Zim the taller one _(much to my delight). _Skoodge's disguise was a chubby but muscular human with slightly pale skin, his face held a little fat with a few freckles, he had short curly ginger hair along with a well looked after goatee, people wondered why it was so decent, ah, the wonders of holograms.

His outfit consisted of a pink, red and white flannel shirt, brown trouser shorts and a pair of brown sandals giving him a relaxed look, quite opposite to his ready and willing personality.

All five of them had a role in the group, Zim thought, Marcus was the nerd, Vas was the jock, Avy was the popular kid _(ahem) _whore, Skoodge was the teachers pet and Zim believed himself to be a Goth. A weird assortment but they were friends none the less.

Looking at his drooping friend, Zim let out a sigh of annoyance, before nudging his friend "hey bud, Zim was joking, Zim knows you're too responsible and good to do bad."

Zim instantly regretted that as he was pulled in to a suffocating hug "I KNEW, I knew my best bud would never think bad of me, he would neve...", "ouff" Skoodge grunted out as Zim jabbed him in the squeedlyspooch, forcing him to let go, when he looked at Zim in confusion and sadness.

"I don't like being touched, remember" Zim reminding Skoodge of one of his many rules.

The ex-invader's face lit up in a smile "Don't worry Zim, my buddy o' pal, I won't forget again, no matter what, never again." rambling on like always, earning a chuckle from everyone else at the table.

"Anyhow" Avery started, obviously hating the rambling, hmm, Zim could use this in the future "just letting you guys know that I will be wooing my sweet Gazlene into going on a date with..." A roar of laughter came from the others at the table except from innocent Skoodge who had no idea why they were laughing. Calming himself down Avy replied "**what is so funny?**"

Vas was the first to calm down enough to reply "you _(gasp)_ thinking you have _(gasp)_ shot with HER" only for him and the others to laugh even harder.

Fury took the playboy's face "SO WHY DON'T I HAVE A SHOT HER!" raising his voice in anger.

Marcus was the first to clam down this time "dude _(gasp)_ every time you attempt to ask her _(gasp)_ out on a date, she always punches you so hard _(gasp) _you need to go to the nurses _(gasp) _ to relocate your shoulder" once again the laughter boomed loudly, Zim fell out of his seat, but it didn't stop him from laughing. After a solid 5 minutes of humiliation, everyone calmed down, though Avery looked hurt.

The Russian put one of his large hands on his mates shoulders "don't worry comrade, it's not your fault she does not like your type, hell I'm pretty sure she hates everyone, don't worry plenty of fishes in the sea."

Letting out a sigh, before a smile reclaimed his face, the playboy continued "yeah you're right, but I wonder what is her type is?"

"HAH" Vas'sn boomed "she is strong, so she will want a strong man" quickly standing up and pulling the gunshot pose, before continuing "look at this, my muscles have muscles!"

The lanky one snickered at this "but if I remember correctly, when you gave her a friendly hug, in less then 5 seconds, she had you on the ground making you cry for uncle" drawing laughter from the others.

Vas's face almost instantly lost his smile and replaced it with a frown and blushing, quickly sitting down, burying his face into his giant arms and muttering "don't remind me."

_(ahem) _Marcus cleared his throat to gain his friends attention "if anything she is the smartest girl in the school, surely she'll want someone of equal intellect" his smile disappeared when they started to ponder someone like that "...I was talking about me" his monotone expression turned into a frown when they looked at him like he had a second head.

Finally, the silent Skoodge spoke up "are you sure, don't you remember the time you tried to start up a conversation with her in English, next thing I know you're sitting next to me sweating and shaking?" said the innocent ex-invader not knowing how embarrassing this was for his human friend.

The intelligent teen's face twisted in horror as something he wanted to stay secret was shared with his friends, who were laughing in his misfortune.

Zim finally decided to have a say in this conversation "as much as Zim hates to agree with you lot, you're all half right" they all looked at him in confusion, causing the ex-invader to release a chuckle at there confusion. "Well her type needs to be bold" nodding towards Avery, "muscular" looking towards Vas, "intelligent" giving Marcus a light slap on the shoulder, "as well as conniving and does not back down or showing weakness when she intimidates them" giving a small chuckle "and we all know there is no-one like that."

Zim's smirk died down when his friends started looking at him like he said something stupid, then it hit him "you guys know someone like that don't you."

"Yea" Avery started "you" Zim stared at him like he had a second head "come Zim, you just gave yourself a brief description, plus remember the time Gazlene got pissed at you and you didn't show any weakness and didn't back down"

Zim in fact did remember that time, Gaz told Zim to shut up because he was annoying, it turned into a shouting fit between the two but neither made the first move and didn't back down, it wasn't until Dib showed up to help his sister. In the end the Gothic girl made the first move, by punching her brother, muttering he had an annoying voice then left him confused, but he shrugged and left.

"Yes, Zim guesses so, but if you all remember, Zim is asexual plus Zim look like a mutant, so no" she also knew who he really was, an alien, but they didn't know that _(with the exception of Skoodge)_ "and Dibs her brother, so even if Zim was straight, Zim still won't."

"Speaking of the devils" Marcus stated getting every ones attention "look who just entered" turning their heads, they looked to see the siblings enter.

There is a second chapter

-If any one is offended by how Avery is treated or worded just remember I'm trying to pull off Zim

here and this is how I believe he would treat Avery

-The slash pairings will probably only be Avery and Randoms


	3. Pain in the membrane

The Membranes, probably Zim's least favourite people on earth,_(with the exception of their father, Zim appreciates brilliant minds alike)_, why you might ask. Well the first reason is they hate his guts, even though he has shown that he no longer has bad intentions, they still hate me none the less _(well Gaz hates everyone so he didn't expect much)_. Second they know his secrets and weakness making me paranoid around them, as they have exploited them before, what stops them from doing so again. And third and final, INVADER DIB, a series of events that happen within a week, 4 years ago that he did not enjoy to say the lest, in the end the two should of befriended him for what he did, but NO, Dib still saw him as the evil one even after Zim forgave the **pathetic earth monkey ****for the crime he commented**and saved his sorry ass, while the sister forgot the experience and started treating him like a **NUISANCE** **AGAIN**. So the Irken decided to return the treatment to them both, probably not the best idea, but hey, their ass-holes.

Looking at the duo with a half-glare as they walked through the cafeteria doors, started to compare them to when he first met them, first was Dib, ah, it seemed only yesterday that Dib was trying to stop his sinister plans whether he had one planned or not, now he just just glared, ignored him or tried to pick a fight, when Zim did something that slightly irritated him. He was just glad it no longer happened daily like it did in 7th grade.

In 7th grade Dib stood at the same height as Zim's height, he grew to 5'10" during the five years, if he included his ridiculous hair cut, (_that now looked like a lightning bolt fused with a scythe),_ it would add an extra foot onto his height. Rumours spread around the school that Dib tried to tone up, but from the looks of it, it either failed or was false. The large headed boy used laser eye surgery so he cold get rid of his glasses, only to replace them with a pair of blue goggles like his dads. He got a new trench coat to replace his old one, there is no difference between the old one and the new one beside the size. Under the trench coat he had a grey shirt with a familiar symbol on it, it kind of looks like an eye, but the green alien could care less. The rest of his outfit compromised of black skinny jeans and black slouch boots like in his childhood.

The only thing Zim appreciates about the new Dib-stick is that he concentrates on school work _(Zim only believes it's to please his father)_ instead of trying to prove he's an alien, hell he gave up trying to prove I'm an alien after the first year of high school, but it didn't stop him from being a jack-ass every time they met. But like his sister he made no effort to gain friends, the Irken almost felt sorry and he would if the 17 year old human didn't pass up every chance he got.

Turning slightly to look at the more villainous of the two, the 16 year old devil spawn, Gazlene. A wicked smirk came to his face as he recalled the most interesting human he has come across, he decided to list off her abnormal abilities he knows. Inhuman strength, enough to throw an average human adult across the room like a rag doll, which usually happens to any person that asks her out _(or generally annoys her)_. Super intelligence, shown when she _"borrowed"_ his Irken tech and used it without any problem or training. Super speed, inhuman reflexes, one time Zim thought he saw her levitate when she went ballistic, oh and the ability to do everyday activities with her eyes closed.

The sadistic teen now used a tiny bit of make up unlike the rest of the schools female population, she used black eye liner and a dark purple eye shadow, which really suited her mostly closed eyes, the only other make up she used was light purple lipstick. Her hair changed a bit, here three bangs hanging of her face were now smaller and closer to her face, while the two bangs framing here face only came halfway across her jawline instead of all the way and had the rest of it hanging halfway down her back. Her accessories included skull earrings and her childhood skull necklace.

The thing that changed the most about Gaz was her physical appearance, 5 years ago Gaz stood at 4'3" average for an 11, now her height reaches a decent 5'9", while her wardrobe changed her colours stuck, she now hand a long sleeve cold shoulder black shirt that was cut off at the waist, when the sleeves reached her hands they turned into fingerless gloves, underneath that was a grey stripped singlet. Her singlet was tucked into a short black skirt that ended halfway down her thighs_(not like those stupid short short skirts, BLAH, Zim wonders why some of the female students dressed like whores, maybe to get the playboy's attention?)_, travelling further down her legs were covered in grey stripped tights and finally finishing with a pair of half knee height combat boots coloured in a metallic black.

However the thing that drew the stares of many at this school was _(Zim swears this was how Avery described it) _Gazlene's Luscious curves that created an amazing hourglass figure, added with her toned but not too muscular body and her hard to get personality made her a perfect 10. Though Zim didn't find these things attractive, _(being asexual),_ his race found similar height attractive, as they found shorter Irkens then themselves inferior and taller Irkens were too tall _(the real reason is that the taller ones saw them as the inferior ones)_, so the only way a sexual Irken could find a mate was if said mate was the same height _(with the decreasing amount of sexual Irkens through the __million__s of years__ and the insanely strict Irken mating standards, it's no wonder his race turned to machines to produce smeet)_.

Her reputation was a deadly one, much like Zim's own, maybe deadlier. She also still played on the hand held Game Slaves, he believes the Gothic girl currently has a Game Slave Superior SS, but knowing that they have released several over the past five years, Gaz could have a new one all ready for all he knows. Whenever he sees her, most of the time she will only be playing her game, hell she still played it when she was teaching people a lesson.

As more people noticed the duo, the cafeteria got quieter and quieter until the room was completely silent, noticing this, the devil spawn let out a growl, before dryly stating "I'm sorry, is my presence making it hard for you to talk?" then opening one eye slightly, glaring at several tables. Getting the idea, the cafeteria filled up with nervous chatter.

Closing her eye and facing her game again, the siblings started towards their table at the opposite end of the cafeteria, sadly that meant they would pass their table. Sending a silent message to his friends through a glare, _(do not provoke them),_ before they continued on with whatever. Vas and Marcus discussed the new movie coming out next year, Iron Human or something, Skoodge did homework, Avery was staring a Gaz, seeing everyone doing there own thing, the tall Irken decided to rest his eyes and dream about sweets, snacks and... WAIT, Avery was staring at Gaz, oh god he's not going to ask her out, is he? Looking up he saw Avery's seat empty.

Turning towards Vas, he silently screamed "why didn't you stop him?!" the Russian looked and just shrugged, giving him a glare, Zim turned his head towards the scene that was about to unfold.

The man-whore was standing in front of Gaz, leaning slightly, giving her a gleaming white smile, along with a wink. Several coos were heard in the silence, but Gaz just continued playing her game, flicking his hair to the side in slow motion _(Zim wondered if how that hair could defy the laws of time)_ before trying to charm speak her _(as Avy calls it)_ "Gazlene, my beautiful angel why must you-"

"**Cut the crap"** the unnatural hair coloured girl spat venomously, looking up and giving him her one eyed glare "what do you want today?"

Giving her another charming smile, he took another step towards her before continuing his smooth talk "forgive me my beautiful Iris, but I couldn't help but notice how you were radiating like moon"

"You're comparing me to a giant, dusty and crater filled rock in the sky?" she asked, still giving him an unnerving glare making him faultier for a second, a few snickers rose in the room, including from Zim _(she is gooood)_.

Too bad the playboy has done this before, meaning he can recover from something like this "no, baby no, I was comparing your stunning beauty to the moon goddess Artemis as your beauty is eternal like hers and-"

"So is my hatred for men" _(HAH, hook, line and sinker) _Avery was at a loss for words, his flirting was put to a stop with no way of continuing it, his flirts were smart and stuck to a theme, combined with his looks, any girl in the school were within his reach. Except Gaz, first attempt he made with her, ended in him getting rejected so fast and hard he just stood in the in shock not moving, even after the bell went.

A year and 30 tries latter, the player is still no closer to getting Gaz, but he did manage to gain a dislocated shoulder every time after the 16th attempt, but he still doesn't learn.

Avery now struggling to keep up his charming façade, decided to risk it all, he reaches out and cups her face, _(oh shit),_ Gaz now has a two eyed glare with a horrid snarl to go with it, if Avery didn't stop he would have more than a dislocated shoulder. Getting up he started towards the two as Avery ignorantly was sealing his fate "Gazlene, my love, please become mine" leaning in for a kiss.

Zim quickly yanked Avery back as hard as he could, making an incoming fist from the furious girl narrowly miss where his face should have been, unfortunately for the green man, she was looking for the playboy's blood. Turning to him, she venomously spat out **"ZIM you better have a GOOD REASON for stopping me."**

Trying to think his words over so he could save his stupid friend from her wrath "listen Gaz, forget about him, he's not worth your time, he-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT WORTH YOUR TIME?!"

"I just saved you from a punch that would make you as attractive as an old man's ass, SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR FACE I WILL HELP GAZ DEFORM YOU!"

That instantly shut him up. Turning back to negotiate with Gaz, who had replaced her furious face with a tiny smirk, curiosity got the better of him "what's with you?" _(Zim could of worded that better)_.

"I think that is the first smart thing you've ever suggested moronic mouth, Zim" giving a vicious glare to Avery's cowering form.

Zim walked closer to the devil spawn, glaring down at her, ignoring what she just said "as much as the guy can pisses me off, I don't beat up my friends for fun." maybe he needed to calm down, but his Irken blood was calling him to put this shorter and inferior specimen in her place for making the quip about him being stupid.

Returning the glare to Zim, she stepped up closer, excepting his challenge "then tell me Zim, what do you do **fucking** **moronic friends?**"

Apparently being a defect made him more emotional then the average Irken, making little things like this, set him off easily. This was a great example of how easily it happened, getting right in her face, he quietly spat **"well they are people that care for you and help you, I guess you wouldn't know what that is as your brother cares more about his future and your father cares more about his work then you."**

Perhaps that was too harsh, Zim saw a new emotion appear on Gaz's face, even if it was for a second, he couldn't tell which one it was though. Shock? Hurt? Betrayal? It could really be any of them as the only emotions he's ever seen on her were anger, boredom and once even happiness. As soon as it appeared it replaced which pure hate, but right now didn't matter, his Irken DNA was calling for blood. They were locked in place, staring pure hate into each others souls, ignorant of everything and one around them.

"JUST KISS ALREADY" shouted a random voice braking their concentrated, they realised how close they were and stepped away, looking towards the voice to see a freshman with a shit eating grin on his face after impressing his friends. Zim just snapped, after dealing with Avery's shit, having to put up with Gaz's ego and now some STUPID FUCKING FRESHMAN WHO DOESN'T KNOW HIS FUCKING PLACE, Zim reached his limit.

Out of pure fury Zim snatched the closest item he could reach and he hurled it with the precision and strength of a trained Irken soldier, with an audible smack sounding across the room, followed by a cry as the little shit's nose broke.

A villainous grin of satisfaction and relief found a way onto his green face as that little shit ran away with his friends, crying and shouting about the blood coming out off his nose _(heh, what a wimp)_. All eyes were looking at him in terror, just like they should, but looking around he noticed something about where they were looking.

"_There not looking at me" _Zim realised _"there looking behind me" _following there eyes Zim turned around to see what frightened them.

Zim found Gaz shaking in terror? No, she was shaking in rage, seriously, what the actual fuck did he do this time? Was the guy he hit someone she cared for? _(that's an obvious no)_ Did Zim attacking the guy instead of her, made her look weak? _(she wouldn't get mad for something like that, would she?)._

Turning back towards where the freshman was, he noticed something on the ground, an object with some blood on it. His eyes widened in shock as he realised what it was.

Gaz's Game Slave. In his fit of rage, he had thrown Gaz's Game Slave.

Well he had finally done it, he had sealed his own fate. He might of not broken it, _(but considering how hard he had thrown it, it probably was broken),_ even if he didn't break it, the blood probably soaked the system rendering it useless.

Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the still shaking girl, thinking how to word his apology, _(__he could probably take her, but a full on fight with her was the least of what he wanted__), _the ex-invader noticed that the cafeteria was nearly deserted, normally the students stayed around for fights, but even they new if they didn't get away, they could get caught in the crossfire. Looking towards his friend, he gave them a stern look and a nod towards the door, getting his silent message they left. Only one other person was still in the room, Dib. The old enemy of his had been giving him a cold, calculating glare from his and Gaz's usual seating spot, probably had been since Zim stopped Gaz from punching Avery, getting up, the large headed boy headed towards them, _(had he learnt nothing from previous times he had interfered),_ only for him to surprise Zim, by simply walking past and continue on towards the exit.

Seeing no more distractions in the room, Zim took another deep breath, before calmly starting "Gaz, Zim is-"

"**If you're going to apologies, don't talk in third fucking person"**

Suppressing the urge to snarl and give a not so polite response, he started over "Gazlene, _I _am sorry that Zi- _I _said those things about your family, _I _have never family, so _I_ would not know a thing about them or how yours works, Zim-" instantly seeing his mistake he made, a short, strange click made his way from his lips, _(swear word in the ancient Irken language), _earning a confused look from Gaz "sorry, _I _am also sorry for using your Game Slave as a way to unleash my anger against the 9th grader, _I _did not mean to break it or to use it." Taking another breath in "_I _simply was stupid and didn't use my brain, as usual" finished Zim, hoping the self insult would give the human satisfaction.

Her hand reached forwards and gripped his shirt tightly, _(well there goes plan B: run away)_, she raised her head looking him in the eyes, he stiffened, noticing that her eyes were slightly red, meaning she nearly let out her demonic side _(which he unfortunately saw during _INVADER ZIM) or she let out a few tears when everyone was leaving and he wasn't paying attention... Nah, she would never cry.

His thoughts were cut short with slow and quiet, but hateful voice "what gives you any right to talk about my family life like that?"

A long silence followed the two, neither looking away, her glare thickened before she slightly raised her voice "I asked you a fucking question, are you deaf or retarded?"

"Sorry, Zim generally t-_I _mean_ I _generally thought that it was a rhetorical question" Zim stated though he knew that if he did answer he would have been told to shut up as it was a rhetorical question, she just did it like this so she could have an excuse to call him stupid.

"Really, well I guess being a defect makes you just plain stupid" easing up on her glare.

The defective Irken inwardly twitch at that comment, even though he excepts himself as a defect, getting called one was a whole other level, it was insult that would usually set him off worse then any other time today, but under the circumstances, he needed to maintain his monotone mask and keep eye contact.

"Yes, being defective does make _me_ retarded" Zim struggled to say calmly "to answer your question, _I_ have no right, _I'm _just to thick headed to realise that."

It seemed that Gazlene was trying to make Zim lose it, _(probably so she has a reason for beating him up)_, to her disappointment the alien was maintaining his composure.

"You owe me a new Game Slave" pointing to the broken one covered in blood.

"Which type was it?"

"Game Slave Superior MS."

"Zim thought you had an SS?" _(crap, hopefully she didn't notice the slip up)_.

"I traded it in and bought the new one a week ago" _(thank god, she didn't notice)_.

"What's the difference?"

Letting out a sigh in frustration before responding "SS stands for super sized and MS stands for mega sized, idiot."

Ignoring the word she added on the end, made her an offer "will $500 cover the costs?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as her other hand shot out and gripping his shirt along with the other one, pulling him down to her level **"****do you think you can just BUY my forgiveness ****after what you did, HUH?"**

"..." Zim knew what he said next would decide Gaz's next move, taking in a slow breath, in and out, he started "no, _I _know your not the type to be persuaded with money, you believe taking a persuaded makes you weak." Taking a quick pause, Zim continued on "no, _I'm _offering to pay for a new one as breaking something personal of yours was wrong, especially since you seem to use it as a way to block out the idiots that inhabit this world, _I _basically took away your happy place."

Her grip lessened a tiny bit and glare was weakening _(just a bit more)_ "Even when I pay you back it still means _I _willowe you" Zim couldn't help but release a chuckle "that means _I_ will owe you three times."

The Gothic looked at him in confusion _(hmm, she must of forgotten) _"well _I _don't blame you for forgetting, it did happen long ago, but Irkens being the prideful race we are remember when someone saves our life _(when you save an Irkens life, the Irken will owe them __until__ they can __do something great enough__ reclaim their honour __and feel no obligation to their _savour_, Zim may of left his race but the customs __stayed with him)_. The first time was when you saved my life when Dib took my pak, second time was during the THAT event, I think you know remember you got that favour."

Giving her a third favour for what he just said and did, wasn't worth another favour, but hey, if it stopped Gaz and him having all out blood bath, he would do it.

It worked. She closed her eyes, turning away to avoid his gaze, over time her grip continued to lessen until she let go completely. Now all he had to do was wait until she made the first move to leave or she might reconsider letting him go.

Time went past more and more and Gaz just stood there avoiding his stare, raising his none existent eye brow, the Irken, against his better judgement, spoke up "um, Gaz, are you ok?"

The green alien regretted that as soon as he felt a fist getting driven into his gut, forcing the air out. Falling down, desperately gasping for air, letting up another Irken swear _(he would let that one get away)_. Looking up at Gaz, Zim let out a chuckle and a few coughs during it before asking "sooo, what did Zim do to deserve _(cough) _that, huh?"

Gaz still wouldn't meet his gaze, or answer his question, much to his irritation. His thoughts were cut off with a loud ring, had their argument really taken up that much time? As the bell finished, the sadistic teen took her leave, right before she opened the doors to leave, she stopped, getting a questioned look from Zim. She quietly spoke, but loud enough for Zim to hear "because..." she paused "your v-voice is annoying."

It was obvious that she was lying about that being the reason, because she doesn't stutter when talking, _(EVER)_, though if he pointed that out, he'd probably get another punch. After she left, a smirk came to the ex-invader face, he scoffed "lying bitch."

The Irken made a groan as he got up off the floor, thinking what subject he had next _"let's see, Zim's had English, Gym, History, Physics which means the last two are Health and Calculus. Since it's Friday, Zim should have Calculus then Health, hopefully I'm right, otherwise it will be a long walk back and a possible detention."_

Straightening his back, Zim set of to his possible destination.

_(7 minutes later, Maths class...)_

It seemed luck was on the disguised aliens side for once, he did have Calculus and got there with time to spare. Zim enjoyed this class the most, he shared it with Marcus, his teacher, Mr Drake, was as humans say, chill, he knew Zim was great at what he did and didn't mind when Zim fell asleep in class, because he knew Zim could get A+ on test without paying attention in class.

He found a familiar face waving him over, letting a grin onto his face, Zim went over and sat beside his intelligent friend. As soon as he sat down, Marcus bombarded him with questions "WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU GET BEATEN UP? WHY DON'T YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT? WHY DID YOU THROW HER GAME SLAVE? DID YOU RUN AWAY?"

"Marcus?"

"YEAH?"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!"

"...s-sorry"

"It's ok, to answer your questions. We talked it out. No, but Zim did get punched in the gut. Well question two answers question three. Zim didn't mean to throw it, the freshman just aggravated me and No, what do you take Zim for a coward?"

Marcus looked shocked at the answers "well, it seems you really are the only one that can stand up to her, you two would be perfect for each other- _(SMACK)_ OW, OK o-ok, I take it b-back, gezzz take a joke."

Zim gave Marcus a wicked grin, unnerving his lanky friend who was rubbing his assaulted arm, giving a yawn, Zim gave Marcus instructions "well looks like Mr Drake will start any second now, wake me up at the end of the period, if you forget like you did last period, Zim will give you a dead arm."

"Wah- I t-tried to wake you, y-you just shrugged me o-off."

"Whatever."

His friend gave a grumble, causing him to inwardly chuckle, before he started to drift off _(Irkens may of evolved to not need sleep, but Zim somehow managed to unlock it again, while he still doesn't need sleep, he does it for comfort and relaxation)_.

_(45 minutes later...) _

"Zim, wake up."

"Ugh."

"Zim come on, wake up."

"Ugh... fuck off..."

"For god sakes... ZIM!"

Slightly opening up one of his eyes, he gave his friend a death glare.

Marcus just smirked "dude, you and Gaz are so similar, it's weird."

"...Give me a good reason why you woke Zim up or you will get a dead arm"

"WHAT?! Y-YOU SAID TO W-WAKE YOU UP OR YOU WILL G-GIVE ME A DEAD ARM!"

Zim sat up straight and did a stretch "I did?" Scrunching up his face in deep thought, loosened it and responded "oh yeah, I did, sorry man my bad." Marcus's face smiled in relief, until Zim punched him hard in the arm.

"OW, WHAT THE F-FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" exclaimed an upset Marcus.

"For comparing me to Gaz" said the smug Irken. Before his lanky friend could complain, the bell for the final period rung, giving Marcus a smug look, he left calling him a name he hated "seeya later _Marky_."

_(11 minutes later, Health class...)_

Zim had a frown on his face, why you ask, well Health was one of the only subjects he had to pay attention in to pass, he took the wrong turn and ended up late earning him an after school detention, Avery the only friend he had in that class had given Zim's seat to some girl he wants to bag and as if it couldn't get worse, the only available seat was next to Gaz _(if your wondering why she is in the same year as him she got moved up for being too smart __for hers__)_. Fuck his life.

Sitting next to Gaz he noticed several things about her, her face was red and sweating slightly, body twitching every now and then, twiddling her thumbs or drawing in her book, then ripping out the pages. She must be having withdraw, man he felt like a total dick _(probably the first time I've felt like this)_ and if he did do anything to piss her of, even a tiny bit, it could unleash her full fury.

"Good afternoon everybody!" Squealed their perky teacher. Ah, his lest favourite teacher, Mrs Joyve, Zim didn't a human could be happy and good hearted, _(beside Keef, ugh, disgusting)_, until he met her, it disgusted him _(hell, when she gave me a detention, she made it seem as if I was going on a magical adventure full of rainbows and ponies, ugh, disgusting)_.

"Today class, we will talk about different STD's, how you can obtain them and how to avoid them, YAY, won't that be fun" she started clapping and jumping up and down, as it was a wonderful thing. Zim gave an inhuman growl, then quietly muttered to no-one "her voice is fucking painful, it damaging Zim's fucking antennae."

"I fucking know, right"

Turning to face the person that answered him, Zim realised it was Gaz who answered him. He gave her a questioning look, only for her to return a snarl and venomously respond "hey, the only reason I'm being social is because I have have nothing better to do thanks to you!" Her face turned redder in her quiet fit.

Zim held up his gloved claws up in defence "sorry, sorry, don't worry Zim doesn't break his promises, _(any more)_, Zim will pay you back to get a new one, I'll just come over Saturday and give you how much is needed." This caused the devil spawn to calm down and turn back to her drawings.

An awkward silence surrounded the two, it went on for 15 minutes until Gaz spoke up "just-just forget it."

Zim looked at her, who was once again was avoiding his stare, he raised his none existence eyebrow in confusion "forget what? Your not being very clear you know?"

Her face flushed, _(probably in anger)_, she turned to him and quietly spat "everything, just forget paying me back, my dad's a billionaire, he'll just give me money and forget the favours, their no big deal."

This irritated Zim, he quietly spat a response "maybe the third one is no big deal, but the other two are. They may seem pointless to you, but to an Irken it shows a time they were weak and need to full fill them to regain honour and pri-"

"I do not care, I don't need your annoying ass following me around trying to pay me back for something that happened four years ago, so just FUCK UP!" Gaz answered, accidentally shouting the last bit, drawing everyone's eyes focused on them.

"Ahem" came a voice from in front of them, Mrs Joyve, gaining their attention she continued "Gazlene, Zim anything you want to share, don't worry no-one will judge you darlings."

Zim wanted to give this stupid human a piece of his mind, luckily Gaz bet him to it "it's GAZ, and also, none of your damn business."

If it was possible, their teacher's smile widened even more before kindly responding "ok then, Gaz, tehe, but dear it's the teachers responsibility to know your business, so we can help you."

Apparently Gaz had enough of the teacher's niceness, _(Zim knew he was)_, she responded with both eyes open and glaring, and voiced it as hateful as she could sound **"I do** **not care what you **_**think**_** is your responsibility is, what I **_**KNOW**_** is that you're intruding on something that doesn't concern you, because it's NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"**

Mrs Joyve seemed to be taken back at how Gaz reacted, her always smiling face was struggling to keep upbeat and tears were forming in her eye's, struggling to talk joyfully, she started to half-sob half-talk "well Gaz _(gasp)_ I'm sorry that _(sniff)_ you don't trust me _(gasp) _enough to _(gasp)_ tell me your problems, I'm afraid _(sniff) _I must give you an after school detention-" she couldn't hold it any more, she ran out the class room hysterically sobbing.

Zim looked at the door in disbelief, Mrs Joyve, a teacher that never frowned just ran out of the room crying her heart out, turning towards the cause, Zim just stared with his jaw wide open. Once Gaz had stopped glaring at the door she closed her eyes and noticed that everyone was staring at her, she then noticed Zim's stare and gained a small amount of red on her cheeks, _(his staring must be making her angry again, there would be no way it was because he was making her nervous, but then again she's been acting weird all day)_, getting a hold of herself, she growled at Zim "WHAT, do you think I went too far?!"

"No, not at all" Zim responded earning a questioning look from Gaz, a villainous smirk replaced his shocked expression "on the contrary, Zim just impressed that you made that annoying, cheerful bitch start crying, like the girls that Avery breaks up with after he bags them, at least once."

"WAIT, that's the reason you asked me out!" _(SMACK) _came from the girl sitting in Zim's usual seat, now ignoring the playboy's excuses, as he held his pained cheek.

Turning to Zim, Avery shouted at his green friend "WHAT THE FUCK ZIM, THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU COCKBLOCKED ME TODAY"

Zim turned around and responded "IF ZIM REMEMBERS CORRECTLY, THE FIRST TIME ZIM _COCKBLOCKED_ YOU TODAY, SAVED YOU FROM HAVING YOUR FACE TURNING TO PLAYDOUGH."

Avery's turned red in embarrassment as the rest of the class laughed at him. Zim though he heard and saw Gaz laughing out of the corner of his eye when he turned to check, she just had a small smile on her face with both eyes open _(she should smile more offend- wait, what the fuck did I think? Meh, Zim will get back to that later)_.

"Hey, Zim."

"What?"

"Wanna just leave school now and skip out on our detentions, while Mrs Joyve is gone?"

"But then Zim will get more detentions next wee-"

"Don't you remember moron, it's Columbus day next week, which means we have the week off. Plus the Bitch is too soft to give us more detentions."

Zim quickly thought about this and realised what Gaz said was right, he made up his decision "All right let's go?"

Picking up there stuff and leaving, Zim Smirked realising he just might of made a new friend.

–- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –- –-

Well it's been a while sorry if anyone expected updates sooner but school is quite the bitch

-Hope people like how I made Dib and Gaz seem like

-I will explain what I think happened in invader Dib (fucking Nickelodeon) like why Dib is so shut off and what Gaz did to gain a second favour

-I'm also using the cancelled episodes as cannon

-Main Pairings will probably be ZAGR and DATR

-next chapter will introduce Gir, minimoose, Almighty tallest purple and red and maybe (that's a big maybe) Keef and robo-parents

-with you notice any mistakes, please notify me so I can fix them

-also a poll is up and use it to vote for which is which characters you personally want to see next


End file.
